


Secret Santa

by willowandfog



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eggnog, F/M, Fluff, IYFFBC, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, Scarf Kisses, Secret Santa, Singing, Snowball Fight, thoughtful gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowandfog/pseuds/willowandfog
Summary: Rin hosts the Christmas Eve party; cards, Christmas cocktails, snowball fights, singing, mistletoe kisses, and Secret Santa gifts are all found at this cozy party.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lavendertwilight89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendertwilight89/gifts).



> This is my VERY LATE Secret Santa gift for Lavender. I'm really sorry this was so late, but better late than never right? I really hope you enjoy this, I used all your couple choices and all the prompts you selected. I LUVS YOU!  
> Big shoutout to ClearWillow for her artwork for this fic. Image and a link to her Tumblr at the end!

“Still can’t believe I had to sit through a car ride with you.” Sesshomaru said under his breath as they made their way up the salted driveway, slushy snow threatening to dampen the hems of their slacks. 

“Oh give it a rest. It was a ten minute drive and Kagome is giving me a ride home after, so stop being a baby about it.” Inuyasha snapped back, the small triangles of his fuzzy ears firmly clamped down against his head in an attempt to protect them from the cold. “Why are you even here anyways? You put up such a fight about coming and you only agreed to come if you could leave early.”

“I have to leave early for work, Inuyasha.”

“It’s Christmas Eve, I know there isn’t that much work in the office that can’t wait till after Christmas.” 

“It was your idea to give  _ every  _ single employee a paid week off as a Christmas bonus. Someone has to make up all that work.” Sesshomaru supplied Inuyasha with an icy glare before ringing the doorbell. 

There was a scuffling behind the door before it opened to reveal an out of breath Rin. Her ebony hair was pulled back into a smooth chignon, and her knee length maroon dress was covered by a cream apron with small printed autumn leaves across it. The long lace sleeves of her dress were exposed as she swiped her overgrown bangs to the side. 

“Hey guys! Merry Christmas! Hope the roads weren’t too bad.” She stepped to the side to allow them entry. As they made their way past her, she pointed towards the living room. “The table on the left is for the Secret Santa gifts and if you have any other gifts you can put them under the tree.”

Sesshomaru eyed her carefully. “Rin, you look lov-” 

“Riiiiin!” Shippo came rushing out of the kitchen, stopping short when seeing the two silver-haired brothers. “Is it two cups of sugar and one cup of flour? Or two cups of flour and one cup of sugar?” He asked in a rush of breath. 

“Two cups of flour, Shippo.”

“Oops.” He muttered with wide panicked eyes before he sprinted back into the kitchen.

Rin huffed out a breath before giggling. “Looks like I’m needed back in the kitchen. Make yourselves comfortable, the others should be here soon. I’ll send Kagome out with some drinks.” 

* * *

Sango, Kouga, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Mirkou sat gathered around the dining room table. Some partaking in the spiked vanilla, cinnamon eggnog, Kouga a small glass of bourbon, and Sango enjoying one of Rin’s famous holiday cocktails consisting of cranberry and cherry juice, vodka, orange liqueur, a splash of fresh orange juice and garnished with sugared cranberries. 

Kagome peaked around the table from behind the cards splayed out in her hands. With a huge grin on her face she laid the cards out in front of her. “Gin!”

Everyone else groaned. “Again, Kagome?” Inuyasha grumbled before polishing off the last of his eggnog. 

Shippo came skipping out of the kitchen, hoping up onto a chair to peer around the table. “Guys, Rin said I can have a break from helping. Let’s go outside! We can build snowmen or have a snowball fight!”

Sango stood from the table, drink in hand. “I think I’m going to take my turn in the kitchen and see if I can help Rin with anything.” She declared before strolling from the room.

“Sure, Shippo. I’ll join you for a snowball fight.” Kouga said with a toothy grin. 

“Kagome?” Shippo asked excitedly. “You promised to play in the snow with me.” He whined.

“Ok, ok.” Kagome smiled sweetly at him. “Let me grab my coat and gloves.”

“Well that’s an odd number.” Kouga stated. “Miroku, you in?”

Miroku stood from the table. “I’m gonna pass. I need to- just… I’ll be over there.” Miroku stammered, giving off even more nervous vibes than he’d displayed when he’d first arrived, before heading into the living room. He plopped down on the couch, taking another swallow from his mug of eggnog. 

Kouga raised a brow looking directly at Inuyasha. “So. You up for a fight, dog-boy?” Giving him a smirk. 

“You better believe I am. But I won’t be on your team, and I’m not letting you get your paws near Kagome.” Inuyasha stood aggressively, his chair squeaking on the wooden floor, slapping his hands down on the table. 

“Fine.” Kouga stood slowly, leaning over the table, getting close to Inuyasha’s face. “But if my team wins this fight then you can’t get angry when I ask Kagome on a date.”

Inuyasha let out a low growl and opened his mouth to retort but was interrupted when Kagome came back into the room, pulling on her gloves. 

“Ready guys?” She asked with a grin. 

* * *

Both teams agreed upon ten minutes to build a quick makeshift snow wall, and a few starting snowballs before the fight would begin. Inuyasha had managed to build a waist height wall that would fit three people huddled together behind it, while Kagome had formed a small pile of snowballs. Kouga’s wall didn’t need to be quite as big so their stack of starting snowballs was twice as large. 

When they began, Kouga and Inuyasha were solely focused on hurling snowballs as hard as they could manage at each other’s walls. Chunks of snow crumbling off the sides and splattering to the ground. Shippo was launching his from behind the safety of the wall, not even looking or knowing where he was aiming. Kagome would carefully peek up from behind the wall before rising to try to toss a ball over the opponent’s wall, hoping to hit either Kouga or Shippo, before ducking back down. 

Kagome blindly reached over to the pile of snowballs by their feet as she peeked up over the top of the wall. Kouga seemed to be bent over, scrambling to make a few new balls. She took the opportunity to grab a snowball, quickly stand and fling it towards the wall opposite them. She watched it fly through the air, it’s trajectory appearing like it would make it just past the wall, hope rose within her. 

“Kagome, look out!” Inuyasha’s voice rang out.

Kagome’s eyes caught sight of Kouga chucking a snowball towards them just before something slammed into her. Inuyasha’s arms automatically went up to cradle her head, protecting it from the fall, as they both landed in a pile of snow, the incoming snowball soared overhead, over their wall. Inuyasha landed on top of her, pinning her down, still shielding her from the now irrelevant snowball. As he propped himself up on his elbows, his eyes scanned over her face, drinking her in. Kagome’s breath caught in her throat. Her chocolate eyes met his golden orbs and she felt a flush that had nothing to do with the cold rise to her cheeks. When she swiped her tongue across her lips, trying to bring moisture back to them, his eyes flickered briefly, catching the movement. They both laid there, bodies pressed firmly together, her hands resting on his biceps, both now breathing heavily, drinking each other in. When Inuyasha leaned forward a microscopic amount, eyes flickering once again to her lips, her heart skipped. She responded, lifting her head a fraction off the ground to help close the distance between them. As Inuyasha’s lips were a hair's width away and Kagome’s eyes fluttered closed they were interrupted by a loud groan. 

“Gross!” Shippo squealed as both him and Kouga rounded around the wall, arms filled with snowballs. Kouga and Shippo both began pelting the prone couple with snowballs. Inuyasha ducked his head down, his arms cradling Kagome’s head as giggles escaped her. 

“Ok, ok!” Inuyasha exclaimed, muffled from Kagome’s hair. “You guys win!”

Shippo and Kouga dropped their armfuls to the ground. 

“We won!” Shippo fist pumped into the air. “Let’s go make hot chocolate!” He turned and sprinted towards the house. 

Kouga glared at the couple with a small growl before turning to follow Shippo into the house. 

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome, a small blush on his face as he quickly stood up. Hesitating momentarily before reaching a hand down to help her stand. Kagome took his warm hand, carefully avoiding his eyes. 

“Thank you.” She said, tucking her hands into the pockets of her black peacoat. “You… want some hot chocolate too?”

“Sure, that sounds good.” He muttered.

“You want marshmallows in yours?”

“Of course.” He scoffed as they both turned to make their way inside, walking side by side. “I do have a sweet tooth after all.” Giving her a sly sideways look as he slid the door open for her.

Kagome blushed furiously before ducking her head and going through the door. After hanging up her coat and scarf, she slipped out of her boots and back into her pumps. Kagome made her way into the kitchen right as Shippo, who was sitting on the countertop, stirring the hot chocolate on the stovetop with a whisk, exclaimed. 

“...they were on the ground kissing!”

Kagome’s jaw dropped slightly. “Shippo!” She hissed. She covered her face in embarrassment. Removing her hand she glanced at a shocked Rin and Sango. “We didn’t kiss. Because someone interrupted.” She gave a small glare to Shippo before moving to grab the mugs from the cupboard. 

“Soooo… You  _ were  _ going to kiss?” Sango questioned, trying to hide her smirk behind her martini glass. 

Kagome rolled her eyes as she set the mugs down for Shippo to scoop hot chocolate into them. “Of course I was gonna kiss him.” She threw a handful of marshmallows into each cup, and picked them up. “And you better believe I’m going to kiss him before the night is over.” She tossed a smirk over her shoulder at them as she walked out of the kitchen. 

Kagome walked over to where Inuyasha was sitting on the loveseat, back to the gas fireplace, the television, muted, playing Christmas movie reruns on the mantle. She smiled, holding out a mug of chocolate out to Inuyasha. He took the mug from her, fingers brushing and lingering against hers. 

“Thanks.” He said, giving her a warm smile. 

She sat beside him, thighs touching, clutching her mug between both hands, a light blush on the apples of her cheeks. She took a deep breath, biting the inside of her cheek for a moment before turning to face Inuyasha. 

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, giving him a slight grin. He lifted his brows in surprise, looking over her. Taking one of her hands from her mug, he interlaced their fingers, resting their locked hands on his thigh. He took a sip of his hot chocolate to hide his pleased smirk. 

“Hey guys! We’re gonna do the regular gifts in a few minutes!” Rin called out from the kitchen.

Sango came strolling out of the kitchen, fresh cranberry cocktail in her hand; Shippo followed close behind with a mug clutched in his hands, making slow steps and watching the contents of his mug carefully. Shippo handed his mug to Sango before he jumped up onto the couch beside Miroku. Sango handed him the cup back, settling down on the other end of the couch. 

Kagome looked over Miroku, tilting her head slightly as she studied his pale face, the nervous tapping of his fingers against his tumbler, his gaze staring at the presents under the tree. She leaned over towards Inuyasha. “What’s going on with Miroku?” She whispered.

Inuyasha glanced over at Miroku before moving his mouth next to Kagome’s ear. “You’ll see.” His warm breath smelling sweet, brushing across her ear and down the side of her neck, sent a shiver down her spine. She sucked in her breath and turned her face to him, their noses brushing. Kagome leaned forward, her lips briefly brushing against his before jumping away when startled by the sound of Rin’s voice.

“Ok, guys!” Rin came strolling into the room, she clapped her hands together. She picked up a remote from the table and turned on some quiet Christmas music. “Let’s do any regular gifts we have first then we can do the Secret Santa.” 

Rin went over to the tree, bending over slightly to take a closer look at the gifts before grabbing a few. She went to pass them out. “Shippo, this is from Kagome. Inuyasha, this one is also from Kagome.” She went back to the tree, picking up a large rectangular present, and taking it to Sango. “This is from Miroku.” She laid the package across her lap for her. 

Going back to the tree, Rin picked up a small gift bag, turning to the room right as Sesshomaru strolled in from the dining room, ending a call on his cell phone. She held the bag out to him. “This is from me.” She said quietly.

With his face not showing any emotion he accepted the bag from her. Rin waited for a moment for any kind of response before turning back to the tree when she received none. She finished handing out the presents to the group before taking a seat on the edge of the accent chair that Kouga was occupying. 

“You guys can open them now.” Rin giggled. “You didn’t have to wait.”

The sounds of paper ripping and idle chatting began amongst the group before Sango’s voice cut through.

“A guitar?” She questioned loudly, looking over Shippo’s head at Miroku. 

All eyes turned towards Miroku, causing him to visibly gulp before rising from his seat. His glass already deposited on the table, he went over to Sango, taking the guitar from where it rested inside the box. The guitar hung from a well worn leather strap that Miroku slung over his head, bringing the guitar across his torso. He strummed on the strings a few times before kneeling in front of Sango’s place on the couch before he began to sing.

“I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents. Underneath the Christmas tree.” 

Rin let out a quiet gasp as she grabbed the small remote from the table and silenced the quiet Christmas music playing in the background. Kagome covered her mouth with her hand in surprise, glancing at Inuyasha with wide-eyes. 

“I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is you.” Miroku’s lovely alto voice carried through the otherwise silent living room. 

Sango sat shell-shocked, her fingers still holding onto the present box with a tight grip. Her lips slightly parted in surprise and awe. 

“I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents. Underneath the Christmas tree. I don't need to hang my stocking. There upon the fireplace. Santa Claus won't make me happy. With a toy on Christmas Day.” Miroku took a short breath before continuing, his voice now rising in confidence, from his drink or from the lack of anger coming from Sango, no one knew. 

“I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is you. You, baby. Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas. I won't even wish for snow. And I'm just gonna keep on waiting. Underneath the mistletoe. I-”

Sango set the box aside and abruptly stood, causing Miroku to falter. “I need a minute.” She murmured before strolling past everyone and from the room, not making eye contact with anyone. 

A moment later they all heard the soft click of the bathroom door closing, all eyes turned to Miroku, who still knelt in front of the couch, face drained of color. Clearing his throat he removed the guitar from around his neck, setting it back into the box before standing. 

“I guess I’ll be needing another drink.” With jaw clenched he made his way through the living room and into the kitchen. 

“Well, shit.” Kouga said into the quiet.

Rin turned the Christmas music back on, a little louder than before, trying to drown out the awkwardness that now filled the room. “Let’s pass out the Secret Santa gifts then wait a bit and see if they will return…” She stood, smoothing out her dress. 

After passing out the print labeled secret gifts from the table, the group fell back into a soft chatter amongst themselves, Sesshomaru checking the time on his timepiece with a sigh. 

Miroku took another gulp of bourbon before setting the glass back on the counter with a sigh. Deciding it was time to face the humiliation he wandered into the hallway. Sango stood waiting, leaning against the wall, arms crossed in front of her chest. She looked up at his appearance, a determined look on her face as she stepped away from the wall, uncrossing her arms. 

“What was that all about?” She questioned through gritted teeth, as she took a step towards him. 

With wide eyes Miroku took a step back, away from her. “Wh-what?”

“Why. Did. You. Sing. Me. That. Song?” With each emphasized word, Sango took another step closer to him. 

“What do you mean? I think the words spoke for themselves.” With his next step back, he found himself up against the wall, he held his hands up, palms out in a gesture of peace. 

Sango’s next step brought her almost nose to nose with him. “So you like me? You’ve made that abundantly clear with all the flirting you’ve done over the years. But then again you’ve done that with almost every single woman on the planet. What makes this any different? Just another clever way to try to get into my pants, so I can be another tally on your long list of conquests.” The last was a statement not a question. 

With a scowl, Miroku lowered his hands. “No. It was a gesture. I may flirt with women all the time but it’s a distraction, I haven’t slept with anyone in over a year. Sango, I love you. I’ve been in love with you, and I hoped to show you that you were different to me, that you matter. That I want to be with you and only you, if you’ll have me.”

Surprise flickered across Sango’s face, the creases in her frown smoothing. “Y-you love me?”

“Yes.” He breathed out, taking hold of her elbows. “You’re an amazing woman, Sango. Brave, confident, stubborn, beautiful, loyal, smart, and so wonderful, how could I not?”

“Well.” She sucked in a breath. “I guess you're in luck.” She glanced up.

Miroku’s eyes followed her movement, hanging from a small plastic hook on the ceiling was a clipping of mistletoe. He lowered his eyes to meet hers again. 

“You did say under the mistletoe didn’t you?” She questioned a moment before her lips were on his. 

Miroku hesitated in shock for a second before responding eagerly to her increasingly heated kiss. He tried to take control of the kiss, wrapping arms around her waist to pull her flush against him as her hands came up to tangle in his hair. His tongue pushed past her lips and hers was waiting to meet his, both fought for dominance in the kiss. 

Sango pulled back, desperate for air. “You’re coming to my place tonight.” She gave him a smirk before turning and leaving him panting under the mistletoe. 

When Miroku came back into the living room, he nestled himself in beside Sango on the couch, not bothering to hide his grin. 

“Ok, guys, here you go.” Rin handed them each their secret gifts. “Now I think we should go one at a time so that everyone can see what everyone got.” She clapped her hands. “Sango, why don’t you go first.” 

Sango tore into her gift, revealing a small box of Miss Dior perfume. She opened the box and removed the lid, taking a light whiff. “Mmm. Smells lovely, thank you.” She said to the room, not knowing who to thank. 

“Miroku, you next.” Rin smiled at the new couple on the couch. 

Miroku’s brows shot up in surprise as he pulled two open ended tickets for Ambergris Caye from a Christmas envelope. “Wow.” He looked around the room, trying to catch a hint of who his Santa was. “ I didn’t know that they still sold open tickets.” He looked toward Sango. “Plane leaves mid-February, think that’s enough time for you to give notice to work that you will be taking a long vacation with your new hunky boyfriend to the Caribbean?” He asked with a cocky smile. 

Sango’s reply was a roll of her eyes before she leaned forward to press a quick kiss to his lips, a deep blush on her cheeks. “Someone else go now.” Desperate to have the attention away from them. 

“Kagome.” Rin pointed to her. 

Kagome received a subscription to a coffee of the month club, she giggled with glee. “Guess this doesn’t help me figure out who my Santa is, all of you know I love coffee.”

Shippo went next and scoffed at his gift of Airpods. “You better hope that these work in my ears or I’m asking for a do over.”

“You’ll be grateful for the gift you were given, twerp.” Inuyasha growled at him. 

“Ah ha!” Shippo exclaimed, pointing at him. “Inuyasha was my secret Santa!”

Kagome giggled beside a seething Inuyasha, resting a hand on his forearm to help calm him. 

Sesshomaru dug into the gift bag at Rin’s prompting, pulling out a bottle of Macallan 18- Sherry Oak Single Malt Scotch. One brow raised, he studied the bottle for a moment before setting it down on the gift table beside him, a slight nod of approval. 

Kouga groaned at the box in his lap, trying to turn the box to keep the Aerogarden label away from the eyes in the room. “I guess my secret love for cooking, isn’t such a secret is it?” He sighed. “Thanks, whoever. I actually wanted one of these.”

Kagome and Sango shared a sly look before Rin giggled and pointed at Inuyasha. “You next.”

Inuyasha opened his envelope and pulled out a brochure. With a scowl he flipped it over, studying it. “Someone got me paper? A real gift was too hard?”

Kagome rolled her eyes at him before leaning over to study the brochure in his hands. “It’s a Umai Crate.”

Inuyasha grunted in response. “What the hell does that mean?”

Kagome flipped it open for him and pointed. “See here? It’s a subscription. You’ll be sent different varieties of ramen each month. It’s a ramen delivery every month basically. Looks like for six months.”

Inuyasha’s eyes went wide with excitement. “Wow, that’s awesome. Kagome, you’ll have to help me with cooking everything.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her with a smug smile. 

Kagome playfully slapped him in the arm in response. “We’ll see.” With a smile she turned to Rin. “Alight, lovely hostess, seems your time has come.”

Rin turned the envelope in her hand, hesitating a moment before opening it. With a furrowed brow she pulled out a small slip of paper, on it was a typed sentence. 

“Your present is on the porch.” She read aloud. 

Rin stood from her place on the chair with a look of confusion and curiosity. Setting the envelope and paper on the table she made her way through the now wrapping paper cluttered living room. All her friends rose to follow. 

“Why is it on the porch? Is it too big to bring through the door?” Shippo questioned, bouncing around on the floor next to her feet. 

Rin giggled at his questions as she reached for the door handle. “I dunno, Shippo. Guess we’ll find ou-” Her words were halted at the sight on the other side of the door. 

A man and a woman stood huddled together on the porch. The woman was short in stature and had long raven hair that blew slightly in the chilly winter wind. Her cheeks were flush and she had a button nose. Her chestnut eyes were filled with moisture as she let out a tiny gasp of surprise. 

“Umm. Can I help you?” Rin asked hesitantly, feeling the presence of her friends at her back. 

“Oh, Masashi.” The woman spoke softly, turning towards the man as a few tears fell down her cheeks. 

The man who stood a head taller than the woman wrapped a supportive arm around her shoulders. He had sandy brown hair and hazel eyes that never left Rin. He cleared his throat before speaking. “Hello, I’m Masashi Suwa and this is my wife Himari. One of your… friends, contacted us and then flew out to visit with us a few weeks ago. Umm…” The man faltered for a moment. “Well Rin, we’re your biological parents.”

Rin stood, unmoving, staring at the couple. Her brain seemed to have forgotten how to function as she waited in shock. She was briefly aware of what she thought was Kagome whispering and shuffling all the spectators away and back into the living room. 

_ Who… What… How…  _

Rin shook her head, breaking eye contact and looked down. “I’m sorry, I…” She trailed off. 

“May we please come in?” The woman asked with a sound of desperation. 

Rin looked to them again before nodding and stepping back to allow them to pass inside. Shutting the door behind them she turned back to them and gestured to the coat hooks. 

“Please take off your coats.” As they began to shed their outer clothes Rin pointed towards the dining room. “Make yourself comfortable at the table, I’m going to grab us something to drink.” 

Not waiting for a response Rin made her way to the kitchen and began by gathering a tray and mixing some cocktails and gathering mugs of eggnog, trying to keep her hands busy as her mind tried to process. She loaded the drinks onto the tray before adding glasses of water and a tray of shortbread cookies. Before picking up the tray her eyes landed on the bourbon bottle, giving herself little time to think, she grabbed the bottle and poured herself a shot. Taking a steading breath she swallowed the amber liquid and gave her head a firm shake as it burned its way down her throat. 

Pushing her nerves away, Rin picked up the tray and left the kitchen, as she passed through the living room, her eyes scanned over all of her gathered friends. Her brows pulled together in a frown. 

“Sango. Where did Sesshomaru run off to?” Rin questioned the nearest person. 

“Oh.” Sango turned on the couch to face her. “I think he said he had to leave, I think I saw him putting his coat on when you were in the kitchen.”

“Thanks.” Rin muttered before turning and walking swiftly to the dining room. She placed the tray on the table in front of the waiting couple. “Help yourself. I’ll be right back. I have to say goodbye to one of my friends that’s leaving.” She didn’t wait to hear their response as she quickly bolted to the door and threw it open. 

Spotting Sesshomaru making his way down her driveway she called out to him from the doorway. “Leaving without saying goodbye?” She descended the front steps.

Sesshomaru froze, hesitating for a moment before turning to face her as she approached him. “I told you I wouldn’t be able to stay for dinner.” He said gruffly. 

Rin stopped an arms length away from him and studied his face. “Were you my Secret Santa?”

He lifted a brow at her cooly. “It’s called  _ Secret  _ Santa for a reason, Rin.”

“How did you even… When did you…” She sputtered. “Why would you do this for me?” She asked softly, her eyes glued to his. 

Sesshomaru’s jaw clenched slightly, almost unnoticeable as he stood in silence staring back into her eyes. Rin took a step forward, raising a hand she brushed her fingers along the length of the scarf he had wrapped around his neck and let the excess dangle down the front of his jacket. 

“I knit this for you…” She hesitated, eyes now on the stitches of the scarf. “Because I was afraid to get you anything more personal.” She took a breath. “I was afraid you didn’t return my feelings.” At that she looked up at him. 

The fire and intensity she saw in his golden orbs said everything she knew he couldn’t or wouldn’t. Grabbing a handful of the scarf in one hand, eyes never leaving his, she yanked. Bringing his head down to her level, she pressed her lips firmly against his. Sesshomaru was still for a moment before he began to respond to her, bringing his arms around to pull her firmly against him. The kiss started slow, a soft exploration, and when his tongue ran along her bottom lip, she opened up for him. Her fingers clutched desperately at the scarf, holding him close, afraid he would pull away. 

When the kiss began to take a turn, becoming more heated, Sesshomaru pulled his head back slightly. He gave her another peck on the lips before closing his hand around the fist of the scarf she had. She reluctantly released her hold, and he stood straight. 

“As much as I’m enjoying this, you have friends and your parents waiting on you.” 

“Stay for dinner.” She pleaded softly. 

He shook his head slowly at her. “I have lots of work to finish up at the office. You go enjoy the rest of the evening and tomorrow with your parents.”

“When… Will I see you again soon?” 

Sesshomaru cleared his throat. “How about I come and pick you and your parents up and drive them to the airport, then you and I can have dinner afterwards.”

“That sounds great.” She grinned at him. 

Sesshomaru glanced up at the house, scanning the doorway and the windows for any onlookers. Finding none, he leaned down and pressed another firm kiss to Rin’s lips before pulling away and taking her shoulders and turning her to face the house. He gave her a light push on her back. 

“Off you go. It’s cold out here and you’re not wearing a jacket.”

Rin let out a small sigh before heading back to the house, she paused in the doorway and turned back to look at him. She gave a small wave when she noticed he was still standing in the same spot. He nodded back to her and so she went inside and closed the door gently. 

Sesshomaru let out his held breath after the door closed. He turned and continued his track to his car parked on the curb. Reaching up he fingered the soft scarf around his neck with a small grin. 

[ https://clearwillow.tumblr.com/ ](https://clearwillow.tumblr.com/)

[Support Clearwillow on Patreon for wonderful rewards!](http://www.patreon.com/clearwillow)


End file.
